Un nuevo recuerdo
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: One-Shot MakoHaru Haruka y Makoto estudiaban sus apuntes pero Makoto recordó aquel día donde solo quería ver a Haruka para que fuera su apoyo y así revivirlo una vez más, pero, con un nuevo final.


—Bien, terminamos de repasar los apuntes, ¿algo que quieras hacer, Haru?— Lo decía estirando los brazos levantándose de su lugar.

—Nada en especial. — Haru cerraba sus libros.

—Oh, ¿quieres jugar? —

—Como quieras. — Miraba en todas direcciones como sí buscara algo. —Makoto, ¿y tus hermanos?—

—¡Ah! No están en casa, salieron en un paseo escolar.—

—Oh, ¿y tus padres?— 

—Ellos también salieron.— Se acercaba a un mueble de dónde sacaba sus lentes.

—Ya veo.— Haru metía sus libros a su bolso.

—Uhm... ¿quieres algo de tomar?—

—Agua, está bien. — Una respuesta corta y dominante salió de sus labios, con aquel rostro inexpresivo.

Makoto salía de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, Haruka, por un lado se sentía aliviado, "hoy no están, ¿eh?" pensaba, ¿por qué se sentía aliviado? ¿Que era aquella impaciencia por estar solo con Makoto? No era la primera ni última vez que lo estarían, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía inquieto?

—... ru... Haru...— Makoto posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Haruka haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Makoto.—

—¿Te sientes mal? Pareces tener fiebre, ¿quieres que llame al médico?- Aquella expresión de preocupación que tanto molestaba a Haruka hacia su aparición.  
—Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte.— Haruka desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana.

—Pero... Haru, ¿seguro estas bien?— Dejaba el vaso de agua en la pequeña mesa, poniéndose así de rodillas a lado de él; poniendo una mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre la de Haruka para así asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

No es que desconfiara de él pero para no preocupar a los demás nunca decía como se sentía realmente, eso le recordó a aquella vez que cayó al río, de pronto, Makoto sintió ese dolor, aquel dolor que recurrió su cuerpo como un impulsó eléctrico, haciéndolo bajar sus manos y la mirada, una sombra oscura cubría su rostro, parecía estar petrificado.

—Makoto, ¿estás bien?— Haruka se acercaba lentamente a él.

—¿Eh? S-sí. Sólo recordé algo...— Makoto volvía a sonreír.

La mayor parte de la tarde habían estado repasando sus apuntes, para cuando terminaron el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

—Haru, veamos la puesta de sol juntos.— Se paraba de su lugar para estirarle el brazo.

Haruka lo vio por unos escasos dos segundos intentando comprender lo que quería decir con eso, titubeo por un momento, tomo la mano que le ofrecían y se levanto. —Está bien. —

Los dos salieron y subieron los escalones, Haruka se había adelantado unos pasos, Makoto se detuvo, subió la mirada y ahí estaba Haruka, parado debajo del umbral de aquel torii, de repente recordó que algo similar había pasado años atrás, ¿que era ese palpitar?

—Makoto.—

El mencionado se sobresalto, bajo la mirada para poder ocultar un momento aquel pequeño sonrojo que dominaba su expresión, miro nuevamente a donde Haruka.

—¿Realmente estas bien?— lo miró algo preocupado.

—Sí, al verte parece que estoy mejor.— Callo por un momentos retomando su caminó. 

—¿Que quieres decir?— Haruka miraba hacia el mar.

—Lo sé, eso fue algo extraño, lo siento.— Makoto se posaba a un lado de él. —¿Recuerdas algo similar a esto?—

—¿Similar?— Haruka lo miro sin comprender que decía.

—Sí, hace varios años, tú estabas aquí, viendo igual la puesta sol y yo salí a buscarte.— Hizo una pausa. Una brisa soplo, haciendo mover esos mechones de cabello por igual. Makoto se veía feliz en ese momento, retomando la conversación. —Ese día igual estaba sólo, llegaba de la práctica para poder enterrar a mis peces que habían muerto, me sentía sólo, triste, quería verte en ese momento. Nunca creí que te vería aquí, entonces pensé, "¿está esperando por mi?", algo ridículo, ¿no lo crees?—

Haruka le prestaba atención a sus palabras, cuando al fin recordó aquel día.

—Mira, el sol está por ocultarse.— Makoto miraba atento hacia el horizonte.

Haruka dirigió su mirada a donde él, viendo así, como se ocultaba el sol. 

—Bien, es hora regresar.—

—Makoto...— Haruka tomo la manga de Makoto con la mirada baja.

—¿Huh? ¿Sucede algo?— miraba aquel agarré de su compañero.

Haruka al darse cuenta de su acto lo soto inmediatamente, desviando la mirada. —No es nada. Regresemos.—

Makoto se acercó a él abrazándolo sorpresivamente susurrándole al oído. —Gracias... Haru...—

Sin comprender muy bien el porqué, se dejó abrazar por el otro, sintiendo ese calor único. Haruka no pronunció palabra y sólo sumergía su rostro en el pecho del otro.

Así pasaron unos minutos, los corazones de ambos palpitaban aceleradamente.

—Haru...— Makoto se separaba lentamente y así, lentamente pegaba su frente a la de Haruka.

Podían sentir la respiración del otro, Makoto no podía más, estaba demasiado cerca de Haruka, quería tocar aquellos labios, no sólo verlos, saborearlos, lentamente fue tomando su rostro en sus manos, tomándolo por las mejillas, haciendo que lo mirará directamente, perdido en ese azul profundo de sus ojos se acercó a sus labios, haciéndolos rozar para después iniciar un sutil y dulce beso.

Haruka se dejó hacer, inmóvil por el repentino acto de Makoto, su pulso cada vez se aceleraba. ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba tan rápido? ¿Qué era ese impulso eléctrico que recorría su cuerpo? No podía comprender lo que realmente sentía, Makoto era su mejor amigo, lo conocía de la infancia, entonces, ¿por qué? Aquel beso tan dulce llego a su fin y Makoto volvía a abrazarlo.

—Makoto, regresemos.— Haruka se separo de Makoto y así, camino hasta la casa del mismo.

Makoto sonrió como de costumbre, y aquellos ojos color esmeralda emitían un brillo único. Siguió a Haruka dando así por terminado aquel recuerdo nuevo.


End file.
